Wanted
by tak terjamah
Summary: Sebuah kejadian tak terlupakan membuatnya menyimpan dendam dan melakukan pekerjaan kotor demi membalaskan dendamnya. Ketika Tuhan memberinya kesempatan emas, sebuah suara familiar menyapa gendang telinganya "berhenti atau mati." Apa yang akan dilakukannya?


_**Seluruh isi cerita adalah milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama-nama idol untuk mendukung cerita saya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HAPPY READING**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sebenarnya dia sama seperti pemuda lainnya, namun ada satu hal yang akan membuat kalian terkejut.

"Hei, hei lihat berita panas hari ini!" Ucap seorang pemuda sambil menunjukkan ponselnya kepada temannya.

"Wah, benar-benar pembunuh itu. Kuakui dia memang hebat, dia selalu meninggalkan tempat tanpa jejak." lanjut pemuda disebelah kanan pemuda yang memegang ponselnya itu.

"Statusnya sekarang buronan utama. Siapa yang bisa menangkapnya pemerintah akan memberikan hadiah yang tak sedikit." tambahnya.

"Hei kukira berita apa, aku pamit pulang aku harus melakukan kerja paruh waktuku." ucap seorang pemuda yang duduk sebelah kiri pemuda yang membawa ponsel.

Tak ada yang tahu kerja paruh waktu apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Teman-temannya pun tak ambil pusing, temannya terlalu sibuk dengan berita panas tentang pembunuh itu hingga tak peduli apa yang temannya itu lakukan di tempat kerja paruh waktunya itu.

.

.

.

Bulan dalam bentuk sempurnanya, seseorang mengambil jas hitamnya, dengan berpakaian serba hitam ia mengendarai motornya membelah jalanan kota yang sepi. Tak memakan waktu lama ia memberhentikan motornya tak jauh dari sebuah rumah megah. Ia langsung memasang sebuah alat di telinganya dan sebuah suara menyambarnya "Apakah kau yakin dengan tugas ini? Kudengar penjagaan disini lebih ketat karena banyak dari teman kita tertangkap basah ingin membunuh pemilik rumah ini. Dan kudengar juga yang menangkap adalah anaknya sendiri."

"Ketua takkan memberikan tugas yang sulit kutangani bodoh." jawabnya ketus.

 _Sesulit apapun akan kulewati, aku takkan membuang kesempatan emas ini, pikirnya._

Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan agar tak menciptakan suara. Ia juga memasuki rumah targetnya tanpa kesulitan apa. ' _Sulit apanya, dasar bodoh. Sebenarnya siapa yang senior disini'. Ok itu tidak penting._ Dia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju kamar targetnya.

Ketika ia akan membuka pintu kamar targetnya sebuah suara memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Berhenti atau mati!" Seorang lelaki menodongkan sebuah revolver dengan timah panasnya yang siap menembak siapapun.

"Oh hai teman lama. Maaf tapi aku takkan berhenti begitu saja meski nyawaku bayarannya. " Katanya menyeringai.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti menjadi pembunuh bayaran Baekhyun-ah?"

"Aku takkan berhenti sebelum dendamku terbalaskan Chanyeol-ah. Aku mohon jangan hentikan aku!"

"Tapi haruskah itu ayahku?"

"Kau tak cukup pintar untuk menebak mengapa aku melakukan pekerjaan kotor seperti ini. Haruskah kujelaskan?" Jawabnya sakartis

"Ayahmulah yang membuat keluargaku hancur, ayahmulah yang membuat hidupku berantakan. Apa kau lupa bahwa kau juga menyaksikan kejadian itu Chanyeol-ah. Ah mungkin kau tak tahu jika aku menyimpan dendam pada ayahmu." lanjutnya.

"Bunuh saja dia, aku sudah muak melindunginya dari tangan para pendendam. Aku akan membantumu." jawab Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih teman kecil."

Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar itu. Suara tembakan pun tak terelakkan. Ia pin keluar dari rumah itu tanpa kesulitan apapun.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya "Berita panas hari ini. Diduga buronan utama saat ini dikabarkan tewas dalam kasus pembunuhan yang dilancarkannya. Diduga setelah dia menembak tewas korbannya dia terjebak dalam kebakaran yang dibuatnya sendiri untuk meninggalkan jejak. Jasadnya telah tercampur oleh debu kebakaran itu, polisi juga kesusahan untuk mengidentifikasi jasadnya. Polisi yakin bahwa debu jasad yang ditemukannya adalah milik buronan tersebut. Polisi mengungkapkan bahwa nama dari buronan tersebut adalah Byun Baekhyun, dan korbannya adalah keluarga pemilik beberapa hotel ternama di Seoul." Ia mematikan ponselnya.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu, lalu bagaimana kita membuat identitas baru?"

"Serahkan itu semua padaku dan..." Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru dan membukanya.

"Maukah kau merubah status dan margamu? Asal kau tahu aku telah jatuh cinta pada pertemuan pertama kita 15 tahun lalu, maafkan aku atas kejadian 10 tahun lalu, aku tak bisa mengelak, aku tak berani melawan ayahku. Jadi?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak." Baekhyun pun membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol, tak lama Baekhyun berbalik dan berlari memeluk Chanyeol sambil berbisik"Dasar bodoh, aku takkan menolak jika aku membiarkanmu hidup sampai sekarang."

Chanyeol membeku sejenak lalu memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat.

"Mari kita memulai hidup baru dengan identitas baru. Lupakan semua kenangan buruk di masa lalu."

"Ya. Dan jangan tinggalkan aku lagi bodoh!"

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa membantah perintah ayahku. Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku memendam rindu yang sangat dalam, ketika aku bisa mencari berita tentangmu, aku benar-benar merasa gagal menjadi seorang teman."

" Ya ya ya lupakan hal itu. Sekarang mari kita bersama fokus dengan hidup baru kita. Ngomong-ngomong kita akan tinggal dimana setelah ini."

"Dasar pria cerewet dan suaramu tetap saja cempreng. Kau tak banyak berubah rupanya."

"Dasar tiang listrik, tapi ngomong-ngomong kau mencintai pria yang kau sebut cerewet itu."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau juga mencintai pria yang kau sebut tiang listrik." balas Chanyeol dengan nada dan suara yang dilebih-lebihkan kemudian mencuri sebuah kecupan dan lari menjauhi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membeku sejenak dan pipinya memerah seperti kepiting rebus, kemudian... "Kyaa... Tiang listrik sialan! Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku bodoh." teriak Baekhyun sambil mengejar Chanyeol yang telah berlari jauh darinya.

"Ya ya ya, dan kau menyukainya kan cerewet. Lihatlah pipimu seperti kepiting rebus."

"Yak! Tiang listrik sialan."

Chanyeol memperlambat larinya dan kemudian berhenti, Baekhyun pun berhenti dengan menubruk dada Chanyeol. Ketika Baekhyun akan mengomel Chanyeol langsung memegang tengkuk Baekhyun dan menciumnya, Baekhyun termenung sejenak kemudian membalas ciuman tersebut.

.

.

.

Disisi lain...

"Jadi selama ini temanku adalah pembunuh bayaran?"

Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dia masih bingung, dia selalu mencocokkan fotonya bersama Baekhyun dengan foto Baekhyun di layar kaca.

Ia merasakan getaran di sakunya. Ternyata ada notifikasi pesan diponselnya.

 _Kyungsoo-ya maafkan aku, aku bukan sahabat yang baik untukmu. Aku tak jujur tentang pekerjaan paruh waktuku. Aku tahu mungkin ini sudah terlambat jika untuk memberitahu kepadamu. Ya benar pekerjaan paruh waktuku adalah menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Mungkin sekarang kau muak kepadaku, tapi terima kasih telah menjadi sahabat terbaikku._

 _Salam Byun Baekhyun._

 **End**

.

.

.

A/n:

Wah ini adalah story pertama gua, eh bukan ini mah oneshoot pertama gua.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Jika banyak yang menyukai oneshoot ini, mungkin gua akan bikin lagi.

Thanks..


End file.
